Bathroom Surprises
by Naomi's Fics
Summary: Oneshot: Rose, much to her dismay, has fallen victim to an evil prank, leaving her stranded in the bathroom with no clothing. Somebody lends her a helping hand. Rose x Dimitri. Rated M for smut.


**Description: Oneshot: Rose, much to her dismay, has fallen victim to an evil prank, leaving her stranded in the bathroom with no clothing. Somebody lends her a helping hand. Rose x Dimitri. Rated M for smut. **

This is the first fic I've written in a very long time (close to five years) so I'm really excited to be doing this again. To clarify, this fic doesn't necessarily follow the book's exact plot. I've just really wanted to write a Rose x Dimitri oneshot and wasn't sure what book to set it in.

Just a disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, the plot and characters are owned by the lovely Richelle Mead.

**Warning**: Contains mature content! Rated M for a reason. Hope you enjoy!

The sun was well and truly up, which meant the "night" was in full swing. It had been a long, hard day of training and I was exhausted. I could feel through the bond that Lissa was fast asleep, and could hear faint snoring coming from my neighbour's rooms. But I was still wide awake.

It was clearly one of _those_ nights. I was uncomfortable, restless, hot and sweaty. My body was begging for some much needed rest, but my mind obviously felt differently. I could usually fall asleep right away, but this night was different.

Instead of tossing and turning all night and growing more agitated, I got out of bed. There was no point trying to force myself to sleep, it wasn't going to work anyway. As I was pretty sweaty, I thought it would be a good idea to sneak out and have a hot shower. There probably wasn't anybody patrolling the halls; even if there was, I'd be able to sneak past them quite easily. I pondered over whether I should change out of my pyjamas or not. I decided there wasn't any point, as everybody was asleep anyway. I quickly grabbed my shower bag, which contained my towel and some soap, and quietly opened my door. My eyes scanned the hallway hastily, and I found that the coast was clear. That was lucky! Little did I know my luck would soon change.

I crept down the hallway to the girl's bathrooms. To my surprise, I could hear somebody showering in there as I opened the door. I guessed that somebody else decided to have a late night shower too! Not caring who it was, I slowly removed my pyjamas and went into the next shower cubicle. I turned the water on, making sure it was nice and hot. I shivered slightly as the warm water hit my soft skin. I watched as the water ran over my body, examining the scratches and bruises I'd accumulated at training that day. Dimitri hadn't held back during our one-on-one session.

Thinking about Dimitri sent a long shiver down my spine. I tried to fight what I was feeling for him. But I caught myself imagining things I shouldn't have been; imagining him running his rough fingers up my thigh, feeling his warm breath on my neck, brushing his lips against mine…

I mentally scolded myself for thinking about my mentor like that. He was a teacher, I was a student. It would never happen, it simply wasn't allowed. Not just that, there was no way he would feel the same way about me. He probably saw me as an immature teenager. I noticed then that my nipples were hard, and it wasn't from the hot water. I was getting extremely worked up.

Before any more naughty thoughts rushed into my mind, I heard a noise. It almost sounded like laughter. I then heard the door of the bathroom close. The other person who was in there must have left. I peeked out from the shower to make sure they had really gone. I had hoped for some privacy, as my thoughts were getting hotter and hotter. I needed to give myself some "relief".

Unfortunately, before I had the chance to think about _that_, I realised something. To my horror, my shower bag was not where I left it, nor were my pyjamas.

"Shit!" I cursed, starting to panic. I immediately knew what had happened. Whoever was in the bathroom with me must have taken my things! But who in their right mind would think that taking my clothes would be a good ide-

I knew who. The girl who'd had it out for Lissa and I from day one. The girl who had sex with two guys just so they would spread horrible rumours about me. The girl who was rife with jealousy.

Mia Rinaldi.

"God dammit!" I cursed again, grabbing my head in frustration. What was I supposed to do now? I was stuck in the bathroom, naked and wet, with no towel or clothes to cover myself up. And to top it all off, the shower ran out of hot water.

The way I saw it, I had two options. The first; wait until morning when all the girls start coming in for their morning shower, and ask them to help me. The second; call for help from the bathroom right then and there.

I suddenly remembered who was on night duty in the girl's dorms that night. He had been complaining about having to do it during our one-on-one training session that day. I'd previously thought there wouldn't be anybody around. It was Dimitri. No, no, no, there was absolutely no way. _No_ way. No.

But I was getting cold. I was still exhausted and, by then, a little hysterical. I realised that I needed to get back to my room that night; I didn't have time to wait until morning. I took a few deep breaths, trying to forget what I'd been thinking about minutes before. However, the thought of desperately calling out for Dimitri, naked and wet, turned me on even more. Dammit Rose, stop it.

It was now or never. I slowly walked over to the bathroom door, and carefully opened it; just enough so I could poke my head out and remain un-exposed. I couldn't see or hear anybody in the hallway. I figured there was no going back now, so I quietly called,

"Dimitri?"

I waited for an answer. All I heard was silence, and the soft _drip, drip_ from the showers. I tried again a little louder this time,

"_Dimitri?_"

Again, silence. I decided I would try one last time before giving up. It wasn't like I would wake anybody up.

"_Dimitri?!"_

This time, to my surprise, I received an answer. I heard his warm voice from behind me, soft and gentle.

"Rose?"

I turned to look at him, and my eyes immediately met his. He was confused. _Extremely_ confused. I studied the look in his eyes more closely. I swear I almost saw a hint of hunger in them.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri questioned, still speaking in a hushed voice.

I hesitated. Even though he couldn't see all of me, he could tell I was probably naked behind the door.

"Umm…" I whispered, "I uh… somebody um… well, I couldn't sleep so I came to have a shower and um… I think somebody stole my clothes."

I was still fixated on his eyes, and I saw a hint of amusement in them. I swear he almost smiled. He caught himself, and realised that the situation was extremely delicate. He spoke again, seeking clarification, "Somebody… stole your clothes?"

I nodded slowly. I could feel my cheeks growing hotter by the second, but it wasn't from embarrassment. I was getting turned on again. Being practically naked in front of Dimitri was doing things to me. I was fighting hard to resist my feelings, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. I saw his eyes quickly scan me up and down for a split second. Was he imagining the same things I was? _No, don't be silly Rose,_ I thought to myself.

Dimitri wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Soon, he suggested, "Do you want me to go get one of the uh, female guardians?"

"No."

I answered so quickly, I didn't have time to stop myself. My body was taking over; my rational thoughts were slowly decreasing the longer I looked at Dimitri. I could feel my core growing hot and wet.

"Roza, no."

His voice was a low rumble. The use of my Russian name, or his tone of voice, didn't help his cause. The soothing sound sent more tingles down my spine. He was catching on to what I was thinking.

"I don't want you to get someone else. I want _you_ to help me." I answered softly.

Dimitri repeated himself, "No, Roza. I should not be here, not in this situation. This is wrong. You're all… wet."

I could tell he was faltering. That's when I realised he wanted the same things I did. His eyes grew hungry. I wanted him so badly, it almost hurt.

"Yes, I am wet," I replied, "because they took my towel too."

He didn't answer. He simply gazed at me, not sure what to say. He was probably trying to figure out whether this was a dream or not.

"Well, if you're not going to help me…" I was playing with fire now. I turned around and closed the bathroom door, my heart racing in my chest. I was giving him three choices: leave me here alone in the bathroom, go and fetch a female who can help me, or come in after me. I grew hotter as I quickly contemplated the latter.

Before I could make my way back to the shower, I heard the bathroom door open and close quietly. I hastily moved my hands over my body to cover myself. Turned on or not, I was still a little embarrassed.

Dimitri was standing in the doorway, eyes filled with both hunger and amusement. He looked me up and down, drinking me in. Had he imagined ever seeing me like this? Was this a dream come true for him too? I'd soon find out.

He reached behind him, and swiftly flicked the lock on the door. He slowly walked towards me, each step coming closer. I remained still from fear of further exposure. Soon, Dimitri was so close to me I could smell his wonderful scent. By this time I was so wet down there, and I didn't even try to hide it.

Before I could say anything, he cupped my face in his palms and brought his lips to mine. He started off softly, and when he realised I was kissing back, it grew rougher. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing my naked body against his chest. I'd long since abandoned trying to cover myself up and had wrapped my arms around his neck. A huge rush of pleasure filled my core as he kissed me, running his fingers through my wet hair.

Then suddenly, he pulled away. His eyes were fixated on me, looking worried. A soft groan escaped my lips.

"Roza, are you sure you want to do this?"

Without hesitation, I nodded.

"I want to do this. So badly." I begged.

He didn't need to be told twice. He started kissing me hungrily again, running his hands up my thigh and resting on my hips. He began kissing my neck, and I took hold of his shirt, ready to rip it right off him. He stopped me.

"Not yet," he whispered. I moaned in exasperation.

Soon I was lying on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, with Dimitri on top of me. He held my hands above my head as he kissed my neck again, and he slowly moved down to my left nipple. I moaned softly as he teased me with his warm tongue, tracing circles around my nipple. I was getting so wet. His right hand ventured downwards, past my stomach, tracing my hips, moving right towards my…

"Oh _God_." I groaned. His finger softly teased my clit, and my juices began to flow. He was driving me crazy, and I wanted – no, _needed_ - more. I moaned again, louder this time. He chuckled softly.

He slid his finger inside me, exploring my womanhood. He found my g-spot, and began teasing me expertly.

"Yes, Dimitri. God, yes." I whimpered. I could feel myself coming closer and closer to climax, I just needed a bit more. But he wasn't going to let me get it that easy.

He moved his hand away from my clit and began taking his shirt off. I soon took over, and slid his shirt over his head. I gasped as I laid my eyes on his exposed chest; he was perfect. I began kissing his neck softly, then slowly moved to his chest. His skin was so warm against mine, and his bare chest was soon wet from me.

I began working the buttons on his jeans. They couldn't come off fast enough. I quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, exposing his grey boxers. He wasn't expecting me to take them off so quickly. He swiftly moved on top of me again, and his lips met mine for another passionate kiss. I could feel his hard length pressing against me, making me want him more.

"Please Dimitri, I want you." I begged. He looked into my eyes excitedly, and smiled.

His boxers had soon disappeared, and he positioned himself on top of me once again. I looked at his naked body hungrily; his length was larger than I had expected. I wanted to have him inside me so badly. He looked at me again, silently asking me for a final time, and I nodded.

He slowly entered me, resulting in a long groan from each of us. He filled me up entirely, and I felt intense pleasure from him. It felt so right; it was like our bodies were made for each other.

He began thrusting, in and out. He started out slow, but soon picked up the pace when he realised he wasn't hurting me. My pleasure was so intense I could feel myself coming close again.

"Yes, Dimitri. Oh God, yes!" I moaned loudly, indicating to him I was close. I ran my fingers through his long hair as he thrust deeper into me. I could hear him groaning in his chest, coming close too.

But before either of us could come, he stopped. Before I could ask him why, he effortlessly slid his hands under my back and flipped me over. Now I was on top of him, and I began to ride him. His rough hands took hold of my breasts, his fingers running over my nipples, intensifying my pleasure. I began to ride him harder.

"Yes!" we both moaned, trying hard not to get too loud. We were still technically in a public place, after all.

His hands brought me closer to him, and our lips locked into a passionate kiss. I stopped riding him, and he took this opportunity to fuck me hard. His thrusts got deeper and deeper, faster and faster…

"Oh my God, yes! Dimitri!" I cried out as I climaxed. That pushed him over the edge too, and he came inside me. We groaned as we both orgasmed.

He slowly pulled out of me, and I remained on top of him. We laid there in silence for a few minutes, our heavy breathing the only sound we could hear. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, Roza." He whispered softly. It was the most perfect thing he could have said. It didn't matter how complicated this was, it felt right.

"I love you too." I replied.

**Please review, I'd love to know what you thought. I'm thinking of adding more one-shots, depending on how I go with this one. Please be gentle! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
